


South Park's Wolves

by bone_flavoured



Category: South Park
Genre: and metaphorical wolves, graphic depictions of my inability to write eric cartman properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_flavoured/pseuds/bone_flavoured
Summary: inspired by the wonderfully animated music video for The Wolf (by SIAMES), i decided to write a little thing and then uhhh yeah here we are





	South Park's Wolves

Kyle turned the blade of the knife over and over in his hands. Despite it just being a kitchen knife, he held onto it most of the time for comfort. When he stared deep into the blade of the knife, he saw a pair of red eyes look up at him for the first time. The words ‘the wolf’ were brandished on the handle of it.   
And that's when the wolf sprung out of the knife's blade and over his head. He looked back as it began to chase him, causing him to go running. He leaped out the front door of his house and ran to catch a train, as it would likely carry him far away from the beast he feared facing.  
Meanwhile, Kenny grew increasingly tired. He looked at the revolver in his hand and sighed before placing it against his head. Though it was filled with all its bullets, it did not fire. He looked into it instead and tried to fire it at his eye, only for the wolf to spring out of it when he pulled the trigger. It crashed into him and landed soon behind him, causing him to stumble--- it attacked him, tore into his back, or tried to--- and he started to scramble to escape it. He looked back, and as he ran, he fired bullet after bullet at it in hopes that it would stop pursuing him, but he knew it continued to race towards him. Hopefully, as far as he knew, someone would finally find him and help him. 

Stan stared at the bottle of whiskey in his hand and tilted it around a bit. The drink sloshed around in its glass prison, waiting to be free to him. Usually, he'd be happy with it, but he didn't really want it. He stared at the sloshing liquid, that manifested a pair of eyes open and stared at him. He nearly jumped, dropping the bottle and letting it shatter. The wolf pulled itself out of the liquid and roared at him.   
He picked up his pace and left the alley, along with the bar. Every time he looked back, he could swear it was getting closer, and he started practically sweating bullets. He shouted for help and gasped as he saw the train come to a stop. Maybe it'd get him away from that wolf.  
As the train doors opened, Kyle leaped out of the train and stood on the platform. He looked around frantically before dropping his knife onto the tracks. Enough of that shit.  
He looked out off the above-ground platform and down off of it. He stared at Stan, who was running out of the alleyway and upstairs to the platform.  
Stan slid under the turnstile and stumbled up the stairs, where Kyle held the train door open as long as he could. They both jumped onto the train and let it ride farther away, while the wolf--- no, the wolves--- chased the train. They knew that the wolves were chasing them, but they didn't care. They would escape.  
"Are.. Are you hurt?" Kyle asked.  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Yeah. I lost my knife, though."  
"I lost my drink."  
"Rough."  
They sat down on the cold plastic seat of the subway train, sighed, and they felt at home together. Stan rested his head on Kyle's shoulder.  
Kenny continued running from the wolf until he reached his car. He unlocked the door and jumped in, slamming it shut and pressing the key into the ignition and turning it on. He slammed his foot on the gas before the wolf could get in and began driving, almost outrunning the train as it sped. Time passed until the last stop was reached.   
Kyle and Stan watched the wolves break into the train and immediately made a run for it. Both of them were already huffing and puffing as they left the last station and saw Kenny’s car.   
In a split second, Kenny saw them and slammed on the breaks, the wolf chasing him knocking into the back of it and falling over.   
“Get in, get in!”   
They both looked at each other as Kenny unlocked his car--- they didn’t even hesitate to throw themselves in.   
“I feel siiiick,” Stan whined, holding onto Kyle--- who shut the door as quick as he could and began to hyperventilate. He didn’t want Stan to be holding him at the moment, for he was too far into a state of panic, but he did not speak. He wasn’t going to say ‘let go of me’ to someone he loved.   
“Thanks, Ken.”   
“Of course, dude! I don’t want that thing killing you guys. Love y'all too much.”  
“W-We love you too-- K-Kenny.”   
“You okay?” Kenny looked back for a second to see Kyle tearing up and breathing shakily. “Dude, we’re gonna be alright. We’re just gonna go get Cartman and then get out of here.”   
“Cartman?”   
Cartman saw the wolves all around him in his own house. They didn’t come near him, they didn’t even make a noise, but he saw them everywhere. He saw them looking so eager to tear away at his flesh, but why didn’t they? He just sat there and ignored them.   
He heard a knock on the door and got up and answered it.   
“Kenny?”   
“Cartman, come on. We’re getting out of the city. Now.”   
“Why?”   
“The wolves.”  
“Wh--- What about them?”  
“JUST GET IN THE CAR.”   
And so he was in the car, sitting next to Kenny, looking incredibly confused in the passenger’s seat.  
“Seriously, what about the wolves?”   
“What do you mean?! They attack everyone!”   
“There are so many of them in my house. They don’t attack me.”   
“Maybe you’re just crazy, then, because I can fucking see them in the rearview mirror.”   
“Oh… yeah.”   
It was weird. Cartman wasn’t attached to anything, and the wolves never really got attached to him. Nothing hunted him down. Nothing even wanted him, as far as he was concerned. He had grown tired of the algorithm of the days that passed by, and had closed himself off in his own home--- the wolves were waiting, but he never drew them near.  
As for the other three, they happened to grow attached to things quickly, so that sure explained something.   
Kenny drove the car far away to the edge of the city, where he was met with trees and all the like. He rode up to a cliff that met with a forest high up and parked there, where the wolves surrounded the car.   
“If we die today…” Kyle mumbled.   
“…Continue?”   
“If we die today, j-just remember, that… I love you guys so much. I love you all more than I’ve ever loved any other people in the whole damn world.”   
“I will,” Stan said, holding back tears.   
“So will I,” Cartman replied sincerely.   
“Yeah. I will too,” Kenny muttered, looking back out the window.


End file.
